Born with Purpose
by Sargent Crash
Summary: (One-Shot) A lone Gemstone with an incredible power struggles in his youth to find exactly what he wants.(Small insert to A Certain Unexplainable Gemstone)


**I'm back! But I never really left! So Here I am with yet another Gunha fic! At this rate I'll probably be responsible for half of the fics regarding Gunha! Well this one is just a small One-Shot. Nothing too serious and I wanted to try something different. I was going to put it in one of the other stories, but I coundn't really make it fit. So a standalone it is! So hope you guys enjoy! Please leave your thoughts, comments, or remarks at the bottom of the page if you feel incline to do so.**

* * *

The boy was always alone in the village.

He never played with anyone his age and the adults were always nice to him.

They treated him differently from the others in his village.

He was by no means hated. Nor was he hailed as some great god.

The boy was simply isolated from the others. As if an unbreakable wall with no end in sight stood between them.

He did not understand. No one told him he was different.

And that difference could not be defined or explained. They did not understand his powers, so they did not understand the boy.

No one realized until it was too late.

That they unconsciously blocked him off from their hearts. That they denied his existence because they did not understand it.

"Gunha, what are you doing my boy?" a wise old voice broke the silence as he looked out the window, watching the other kids play.

"Gramps… Am I not allowed to play with the other kids?" He asked solemnly to the wise elder.

The elder stoked his white beard while contemplating on his answer. "No one has denied you that right to play with those children. If you wish to play, then go outside and play." He knew this is not what he meant, but wanted to hear it clearly what exactly was troubling his grandchild.

"No… That's not what I meant." He lowered his head as the playing children disappeared from view. "Why am I treated differently from the other kids? Why do the adults always look so happy when they talk to me? I…" his quiet voice trailed off as he couldn't find the correct words to describe the heavy feeling that weighed down in his stomach. The knotting pain that sometimes drove him to tears when no one was watching.

"Hmmm, that is troubling indeed." He understood what the boy was trying to convey. "You are no different from any child or person I have seen in this world. You are my beloved grandson who just happen to be born with a power." The wise man calmly answered.

"I HATE IT!" The boy lashed out angrily as his tears that he held back began to overflow and fall to the wooden floor. "I don't want to be different! I want to have friends! I want to play with others!" the room violently shook as a strange and intimidating power formed around the boy.

However the elder did not move.

He did not deter from his duties.

He faced the boy with an unwavering smile the said everything will be all right.

"True. You cannot change the fact that you were born with that power. I cannot change the way people treat you. These are all things we have no control over." Though his voice was kind, the words stabbed the child's heart, freezing his very core. "However do not concern yourself about what you cannot do. Focus on what you can do."

The shaking began to subside as he listened to the elders words.

"Focus on the present, for we can do nothing about the past but learn from it and the future will always be ahead of us. I may not be able to change the way people look at you, but you can. Push forward with guts and you'll find something worth living for."

The boy wiped the tears and snot from his face and looked at the old man, "Guts?"

A wide smile revealing yellow teeth appeared on the old mans face. "Ambition. Love. Hate. Power. Guts is a word that encompasses all of these things. It could be a loved one. It could be a dream. It could a place or an emotion, or even a person. Guts is the driving force of a person. Their will, their hope. A solid ground that they walk on. It's not easily destroyed and it cannot be stolen. If your guts are strong enough, you can overcome any challenge that may come your way." He patted the young boy on his head for comfort. "But for right now, use your guts to focus on one thing, one goal and worry about the rest later."

"One goal?" He asked himself what he truly wanted at that very moment. "A friend. A true friend that I can play with and have fun together no matter what! Someone who'll won't treat me differently from others or always act happy around me!"

"A true friend huh? That's a fine dream you got their Gunha. It's full of guts. I'm sure you'll achieve that dream with no problem at all."

* * *

Years Later two high school boys are playing a video game inside their apartment living room. The boy donning a Rising Sun t-shirt began to recall the memory. "Hey Kouta?" He said without removing his eyes from the T.V. screen.

"What Gunha?" the boy with blonde hair replied.

"Are we friends?"

"… You really are an idiot, aren't you?" He asked irritably. "When we first met, we had similar ideas and had some fun together. But you would always escalate it by picking a fight with Anti-Skill, Judgment, or any other form of government while dragging me along without my consent! I still have mental and physical scars from all those crazy adventures! Then you told me you were a Gemstone and destroyed my dream of trying to be like you! We meet years later and have a huge fight with you preaching about guts and how I needed some! You even broke my arm without using your powers! How the hell do you think that makes me feel! Now I'm stuck living with you and have to hang out with you 24/7! After all that, you still have to ask if we are friends?"

Gunha was left speechless by his words. He coulnt bring himself to argue with so many valid points.

"You idiot. Of course we're friends! I may complain about your methods and fight against you over something stupid, but not once did I ever regret any of those things I did with you! Who cares if you break my arm? It'll heal! Who cares if you destroyed my stupid dream? I'll get a new dream to fight for! You're a Gemstone? So what? That doesn't change anything about you! You'll still be the biggest idiot I know. So what if we fight a lot? None of that really matters! I enjoy spending time with you! Like you said, just overcome all that stupid stuff with guts and everything will work out in the end, right? Are we friends? What kind of stupid question is that? Nothing but best friends would be able to overcome the things we've been through."

In an instant, all the remaining fear that hid deep within the boy's heart vanished, and was replaced by something he did not want to lose no matter what. A light smile slowly made its way to Gunha's face.

"Hey Kouta?"

"What?"

Before he spoke, he actually thought about what he wanted to say. What words should he use to describe the incredible feeling swelling up inside him. He couldn't find it. Nothing in his vocabulary, or in the entirety of the dictionary could truly convey what he felt. In the end he said just two words.

"Thank you."

Was there a purpose for Gunha to be born with his powers? He did not know nor did he care. He had achieved his one goal.

Now Sogiita Gunha.

What's your next goal in life? The answer is obvious, even for an idiot like him.


End file.
